A aranha em teto de zinco quente!
by Fan Surfer
Summary: QUANDO como Maiores Mentes do Universo Marvel decidem OS Investigar Sobre Mistérios do universo , eles decidem enviar UM Certo escalador de paredes em Uma Jornada Rumo a Um insólito e Inesperado Destino : a Criação do Universo !
1. Chapter 1

Nota do autor:

Esta história foi minha primeira fanfic, feita para servir de base em um estudo universitário de um jornalista lá de Pernambuco. Embora tenha dado

um tapa na fic, agora que reencontrei o arquivo, não mexi muito para evitar de perder a alma da história.

Disclaimer: The Amazing Spider-Man, ou o amigão da vizinhança ou os outros personagens aqui referidos, são propriedades da Marvel

Interteiniment group, uma subdivisão da Walt Disney Company (ou o que quer que seja). Esta história é uma forma de homenagear, estes que

por décadas, comeram meu suado dinheirinho, em histórias, bonecos, desenhos e filmes. Não me processem, pois meus advogados são Jennifer

Walters (A.K.A. Mulher Hulk) e Mattew Murdock (e, sim... ele se veste de vermelho!).

* * *

Picado por uma aranha radioativa, o jovem Peter Parker transformou-se no escalador de paredes. Stan Lee vomitaria nesta estréia de.

**Homem Aranha.**

Acostumado com a vida simples de Forest Hills, Peter Parker ainda sente um certo desconforto, em seu novo papel como membro dos Vingadores.

- Parker! Cadê aquele moleque estúpido? – vociferava um certo mutante esquentado.

- Tá gastando aquela teia escrota pela cidade – disse Cage – afinal o que ele fez para te tirar do sério hein, nanico?

- Ele encheu minha bota com teia! Sabe quanto tempo leva pra sola do pé cicatrizar? Vou ficar semanas andando feito donzela!

Quanto mais zangado Logan ficava menos atenção ele prestava ao fato de que, exceto Tony Stark, todos os moradores da cobertura estavam

presentes e riam do desconforto do mutante canadense.

- Na verdade esta idéia foi minha – disse Mary Jane – Considere um pagamento por ter usado as garras no treinamento daquela vez.

Após um minuto de incredulidade dos demais, Wolverine resmunga algo impróprio: - CDF viado de merda! – e saiu, como previsto, pisando

cuidadosamente.

Enquanto isso uma distraída figura balança-se entre os prédios, e detém-se ante a visão da ponte do Brooklin, que tantas vezes significou para

ele noites vazias e chorosas pelo amor perdido naquele lugar.

Do alto do prédio em que se encontra, segurando uma garrafa d´agua, retira sua máscara e propõe um brinde ao infinito:

- Aos amigos ausentes. À todos aqueles que se foram porque eu não pude salvá-los, eu sinto muito... Gwen, eu... – ele completaria a frase, mas

detém-se ao ouvir uma voz vinda de trás dele:

- Alguém já disse que você deveria falar com seu médico? Eu falaria! – graceja o dono da voz – enquanto o outro coloca sua máscara.

- Fósforo? O que você acha que está fazendo? Não tem ninguém para encher o saco ou quer me pagar por projetar um carro que não funciona –

disse relembrando uma vez em que ele foi contratado para ser garoto propaganda de uma fábrica de motores e ele teve que pedir à Jhonny

Storm para projetar-lhe um "buggie-aranha".

- Por falar nisso, espero que você ao menos tenha aprendido a dirigir. Quase me matou do coração daquela vez. E respondendo sua pergunta

anterior, o Reed pediu-me para encontrá-lo.

- E por que não mandou o sinal de sempre? – perguntou referindo ao final de fogo com o símbolo do aranha, que significa um pedido de encontro

na coroa da estátua da liberdade.

Jhonny, que nunca havia visto seu amigo na defensiva por tanto tempo, pensa, que talvez tenha interrompido um momento importante para o

escalador de paredes – Então o que eu digo ao elástico?

- Se o maior gênio do nosso tempo diz que precisa de sua ajuda, como negá-lo? – diz o aranha, caminhando em direção ao seu velho desafeto

dos tempos de aspirante a heróis.

- Ei aranha, que tal se você se abrisse e contar o que estava te chateando?

- Não se preocupe eu vou estar bem em pouco tempo – diz o Aranha, despejando o resto da garrafa d´água na cabeça de Storm – viu? Já estou

melhor. O último a chegar vai lavar as meias do Coisa.

No laboratório de Reed Richards, uma verdadeira convenção de heróis científicos reuniram-se para um questionamento deveras incomum: a

existência de Deus e, conseqüentemente de um paraíso. Quase todos os superpoderosos presentes na sala já tiveram uma experiência parecida,

mas como classificá-las?

Entre os apegados à fé, estavam o inventor Forge, o X-man fera (que já fora um vingador) e o próprio Richards. Do outro lado, apegados à dúvida

da existência da Divindade, estavam o Homem de Ferro, o ex-vingador Hank Pym e, para surpresa de muitos, o doutor Banner, que mantinha a

racionalidade momentânea do Incrível Hulk.

Para resolver esta questão, decidiram construir uma máquina, capaz de transportar um ser humano para o momento da criação do universo, para

testemunhar o Big Bang, a criação do universo. Com uma corrente de segurança não haveria problemas para o usuário e este poderia "ver" a

presença de Deus ou não.

Havia, contudo, alguns problemas:

• A pessoa que fosse enviada necessitaria ter um conhecimento científico mínimo para mandar informações compatíveis e coletar amostras;

• Precisavam que a pessoa já tivesse experimentado uma viagem cronológica recente, já que as partículas cronais, não desaparecem de

imediato;

• E por último, precisavam de alguém que não tivesse a mente fechada para possibilidades, nem tão cético que não possa achar um possível traço

de divindade, nem tão fervoroso, que não ache uma razão científica se houvesse.

Quando foram apresentados estes dados, a lista ficava resumida a dois indivíduos: Rick Jones e o Homem Aranha. Jones estava se recuperando

dos efeitos do envelhecimento acelerado que sofrera enquanto possuía uma parceria de corpos com o novo Capitão Marvell, já o paradeiro do

aracnídeo era largamente conhecido como seu status de vingador oficial. Pensando nisso, mandaram o Tocha Humana convidá-lo para uma

reunião em que explicariam o plano e agiriam, desde que tivessem a anuência do herói, que estava acostumado a ser motivo de desconfiança

entre seus pares.

Ao chegar no novo edifício Baxter e entregar as meias fedidas do Coisa para um contrariado Storm, que reclamava do golpe sujo, o Aranha ficou

estupefato ao ver o verdadeiro conclave de gênios no local.

- Ah! Se eu soubesse que era um congresso científico de heróis eu tinha colocado um smoking por cima do uniforme – diz o recém-chegado.

- Ei magrelo, venha até aqui – diz Banner.

- Ai Alfacinha, você sabe como recepcionar um amigo – retruca, tirando um meio sorriso do gigante esmeralda.

- Temos uma proposta de pesquisa científica para fazer a você – diz o homem por trás da armadura de ferro.

- Ora chefe, é meio difícil falar não para você e manter meu contra-cheque no fim do mês.

- Queremos mandar você para testemunhar o início do Universo e nos contar sobre a existência de Deus – interrompe Hank MCcoy, pulando na

direção do amigo para cumprimentá-lo.

- Isso torna minha carta de demissão desnecessária?

- Não se preocupe, você terá toda a segurança de que este rol de gênios pôde prever – diz Forge.

- Podemos pensar em um cordão umbilical extra, já que você esta receoso – ressalta Richards.

- Lembre-se, que antes de sermos heróis temos uma responsabilidade com a humanidade, devido a nossa capacidade intelectual. Não podemos

ser tão inteligentes e usar isso somente para espancar malucos megalomaníacos com mau-gosto para roupas – disse Hank Pym – foi justamente

pensando nisto, que resolvi sair dos Vingadores e dedicar-me ao estudo científico.

- Tá. Esse argumento é irrefutável, mas por que eu? – pergunta o herói.

- Lembra quando ouve aquele conflito com os sem-mente, em Times Square, que você foi jogado no crepúsculo temporal junto com o Doutor

Estranho? – pergunta calmamente Reed Richards.

- Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver? – retruca já sentindo o seu sangue gelar com a resposta.

- Você foi contaminado por partículas cronais enquanto rodou pelo seu passado.

- Isso me lembra que eu desloquei o ombro lutando com o Duende Verde daquela vez. Cara, como eles pegaram pesado comigo. Imaginem viver

todas as suas lutas ininterruptamente? E não foram só as lutas, foram as tragédias pessoais, cada vez que eu falhei, que eu pequei, que eu

cheguei mais tarde e não deu para salvar...ou que a teia não foi como devia – emociona-se nosso herói, lembrando das mortes que nunca

superou, talvez mais do que outras grandes tragédias.

- Compreendo sua relutância, mas, embora não possamos garantir que nada irá dar errado, garantimos toda a sua segurança, dentro dos limites

humanos. E, principalmente, que não iremos abandonar você, caso dê algo errado – diz o Homem de Ferro, pousando a mão no ombro do seu

colega Vingador.

- Você poderá garantir seu nome junto com outros como Gagarin, Armstrong e outros. Lembre-se que cada um de nós deverá ser lembrado pelo

que fizemos e não pelo que deixamos de fazer – disse Hank MCcoy.

- Além do mais, isso vai lhe render um bônus de viagem e um adicional de insalubridade, maravilhoso no seu contra-cheque – sorri Tony Stark.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu me rendo – diz Parker derrotado.

Enquanto isso, Ricardo Cruz, engenheiro elétrico brasileiro, que trocou a luz e o calor do nordeste brasileiro, por um salário confortável na New

York Citty Eletricity Company, uma concessionária de energia elétrica do país, - deteve-se em um túnel aparentemente sem saída.

- Estranho.

- Que passa? – disse Carlos Santiago, hondurenho, colega de trabalho do brasileiro, com uma ponta de esperança de encontrar o famoso

crocodilo que vive nos esgotos.

- Mira! – disse o brasileiro, que aprendera o portunhol (união informal do português com o espanhol) – alguém esteve roubando los cabos de

forças.

Santiago pega seu comunicador e passa um chamado à Central para que a contagem de tempo para o desligamento da rede para reparos.

- Malditos ladrões de cobre! Sempre atrapalhando meu dia! – resmunga o engenheiro – acerte o desligamento para cinco minutos.

De volta ao edifício Baxter, o tempo para o início do experimento está cronometrado em 4:30' e contando. Notando a inquietação de seu valoroso

"funcionário", Tony Stark aproxima-se e, quando estão sozinhos, diz:

- Não se preocupe Peter, está tudo sob controle.

- Tony, caso aconteça alguma coisa comigo, prometa que outros não sofram com os meus inimigos, principalmente a minha família.

- Tem a minha palavra de que sua família terá o máximo em conforto e segurança, você garantiu isso a tanta gente que é o mínimo que nós

podemos fazer por você, além de te buscar e forrar o chão do tapete do QG. Eu que não vou encarar tua família e dizer uma coisa dessas. Faça

um favor a todo mundo, Peter... volte vivo.

- Um minuto – diz Reed Richards.

- Quem quer ser enviado para o momento de nascimento do universo e ter seus átomos nulificados para, com sorte, conseguirem reunir-se em

uma sub forma talvez apreciada por todos os que lhe conhecem? Eeeeeeeuuuuuuu!

- Acionar! Gritou Tony Stark, com o Banner não se agüentando de excitação.

Um clarão é visto pela sala e, nela podemos ouvir uma ultima piada do herói aracnídeo:

- Eu acho que não estamos mais no Kansas, Totó.

Imediatamente após o desaparecimento da máquina que continha nosso herói, toda aquela região subitamente entra em um apagão, quando no

momento que a telemetria passaria a transmitir os dados conforme programado.

Em outro lugar um abismado Homem-Aranha vê um padrão de estrelas em chamas, chocando-se umas contra as outras, enquanto um mar de

fogo vem languidamente em direção a ele. Parker não é feito de nervos de aço, mas, aquele espetáculo é igualmente lindo e aterrador.

- Impressionante! – diz um boquiaberto Homem-Aranha. Um leve zumbido em sua cabeça o alerta para a aproximação do vagalhão de fogo.

Imediatamente o herói aperta um botão do bracelete, transformando o espaço em volta de seu corpo em uma casca de um material que parece

uma redoma de vidro. Embora não acreditasse na resistência da redoma ele apostou tudo em uma viagem maluca atraído por uma coisa: a

confiança que os outros cientistas tinham nele. Cientistas que muitas vezes arriscaram tudo pelo bem da Terra, sem esperar nada em troca. E,

mesmo que todos não consigam trazê-lo de volta, a visão das estrelas ardendo fora uma das mais maravilhosas que ele já vira.

Quando as chamas estavam perto de engolfar a cápsula protetora, uma intensa espuma escura envolveu-o. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo,

ele sentiu-se como se estivesse dentro do simbionte alienígena que deu origem a um dos maiores algozes de sua vida: Venom, a fusão de Eddie

Brock e o simbionte alienígena, ódio de uma carreira destruída por alguém que traiu a profissão aliada à dor da separação do simbionte.

Não é o caso. Eles não existem antes do Big Bang. Toda a estrutura racha-se e dissolve a camada protetora, revelando um branco inexplicável.

Para qualquer lugar que o aracnídeo olhe só há um branco de doer os olhos. De repente, uma figura interpela-o:

- Vai um cachorro-quente?

- O que? – diz o espantado herói.

- Um cachorro-quente. Qual o nível de compreensão que a humanidade está atualmente? Eu sou capaz de jurar que vocês já deviam ter

descoberto o cachorro-quente – suspira o vendedor de cachorro-quente, lamentando-se.

- Quem é você?

- Deus.

- Deus?

- Deus.

- Mas... Deus?

- É. Deus, Deus.

- Eu nunca esperei que Deus, em sua infinita sabedoria, fosse me vender cachorro-quente!

- Na realidade, eu gostaria de lhe oferecer uma paejada, mas eu não sabia se você tem tempo para ficar por aqui. Afinal, vocês heróis nunca tem

tempo para os prazeres da vida.

- Hã...como eu devo lhe chamar? Deus, Odin, Zeus, Gaia, Krishna, Buda...

- Stanley. Melhor, me chame de Stan. Meus amigos me chamam assim. Seus amigos o chamam como?

- Peter. Espera um pouco. Se você é Deus, não deveria saber essas coisas?

- Você já conversou com alguém onisciente?

- Uma vez ou outra – disse Peter pensando no ser que chamaram de Beyonder, que foi responsável por um conflito sem tamanho entre heróis e

vilões.

- O Beyonder pensa que é onisciente. Existe uma diferença nisso. É algo que qualquer néscio saberia. Ah! Lembrei-me que você também

enfrentou Thanos na época em que ele conjurou a manopla do infinito. Agora, aceita um cachorro-quente?

- É verdade! Eu tinha me esquecido disto – admite Parker, dando uma mordida no lanche oferecido – Deus, digo Stan, esse é o melhor cachorro-

quente que eu já comi.

- O melhor do universo que ainda vai nascer. Agora você sabe o problema que é conversar com alguém onisciente. Eu poderia, se quisesse,

arrancar todas as respostas do seu cérebro, mas ao invés disso prefiro conversar com você. Isso sim é uma arte – diz Stan, exibindo um sorriso

franco.

O herói passa a olhar mais atentamente para o homem ao seu lado. Se por um lado, ele não oferece nenhuma prova que é quem diz ser, conhece

falou da manopla do infinito, algo que apenas aqueles que tinham uma relevância no cenário universal sabiam da existência.

Ele é um homem de meia idade, cabelos fartos ainda, mas, com uma aparência de Professor Pardal encoberta por um boné de vendedor

ambulante, usava óculos escuros e um bigode que, assim como os cabelos já começava a mudar de tom para o grisalho.

Ele parecia o tipo de "velhinho" que todo mundo gostaria de se tornar, aqueles que parecem que o tempo não fora um senhor absoluto. Para

quem os males dos anos pareciam ter trazido apenas experiência ao invés de amarguras.

- Ora! Obrigado pelo comentário.

- Onisciência?

- Sim.

- Estou satisfeito agora. Eu tenho algumas dúvidas que eu gostaria de respostas.

- Mande bala.

- Por que os poderes?

- Para extrair o melhor e o pior de cada um. Você mora em Nova York. Quantos ricos e mendigos bondosos você já ajudou como Aranha? E como

Peter Parker? E quantas outras pessoas insensíveis, sejam magnatas ou operárias, você já ajudou, para ter sua ajuda cuspida na cara na

primeira oportunidade? É só mais um teste. Como a vida.

- E qual o grande desígnio que preparou para mim?

- Lhe transformar em um dos seres únicos do universo.

- Mas eu pensei que todo ser fosse único.

- E é. Você acha que eu daria o gosto de dar o cardápio antes do banquete?

- Tá, entendi. Para onde a humanidade caminha?

- Todo ser no universo é único. Kree, Skrul, Shiar, Humano, Titã, todos são seres especiais em seu contexto. Mas eu lhes dei algo chamado livre

arbítrio. Vocês têm, cada vez mais, o modo de vida autodestrutivo como realidade de vida. Mudar ou não é decisão de vocês.

- Por que as coisas ruins acontecem com pessoas boas?

- Para que estas se superem. É fácil ser um herói com as contas em dia. O difícil é ser herói com as contas no vermelho. Com os vilões é a mesma

coisa, eles ganharam os poderes e resolveram aproveitá-lo em benefício próprio. Cada um escolhe seu caminho. Veja o exemplo de Wanda

Maximoff, a Feiticeira Escarlate, cooptada por um mutante poderoso, ela enveredou por um caminho, não se ajustou e caminhou para a redenção

pessoal, tornando-se uma das peças mais importantes para a estrutura dos Vingadores. Destruídos os Vingadores, nenhum final deste porte

pôde retirá-la do status de heroína.

Parker ficou em silencio meditando as palavras do misterioso interlocutor. Havia sabedoria nelas. Não a sabedoria que ele ou Reed esperava, mas

a sabedoria de quem viveu mais tempo de que qualquer outro e pode falar do que se passou.

- Agora Peter, venha comigo. Tenho uma proposta para fazer e gostaria que ouvisse com atenção – dito isto, stan pegou uma caneta e, para

surpresa do solitário herói, riscou uma porta no espaço branco, abriu a porta imaginária e saiu em uma sala de um escritório.

- Sente-se. Aceita alguma coisa, café, licor, whisky? Já sei. Vou chamar minha assistente: Amorzinho, pode trazer dois cafés?

- Sim senhor! - responde uma voz no interfone.

Um minuto depois, entra uma garota loira, aparentando um pouco mais de 20 anos. Entra com uma bandeja, dá uma sexy olhada para o

convidado do seu chefe, aproxima-se e sussurra: aceita um café... gatinho?

- Gwen? Gwen! ...

- Sim? – brinca o simpático velhinho.

- É você mesmo? A minha Gwendolyne?

- Sou eu mesma – respondeu a loira. – apesar de ter sido sua namorada, eu não sou sua. Agora eu pertenço ao universo, você entenderá

quando chegar a sua hora.

- Eu...eu...se eu não tivesse...se eu tivesse...

- Peter, se minha mãe tivesse bigode, eu teria dois pais. Aconteceu. Simples assim. Não há porque ficar se martirizando durante todos estes anos.

Todo mundo morre, aquela foi minha hora. É como Yng e Yang. Partes de um todo. Vida e morte, amor e ódio, paz e guerra. O que me doeu todo

este tempo, é saber que se martirizou e ainda se martiriza. Acha que eu não estava vendo você na ponte horas atrás?

- Você já parou para pensar que a culpa é minha? – pergunta em lágrimas o jovem.

- Você acredita nisso? Foi você que me levou ao alto daquela ponte? Que me jogou de cima daquela ponte? Para mim foi o pai dos meus filhos.

Norman Osborn. O homem que se aproveitou de uma fraqueza minha, minha tentativa de consolá-lo. Eu sim, tenho que lhe pedir perdão por ter

desrespeitado nosso amor. Você não merecia isso. Mas aconteceu. E eu sinto orgulho do homem que eu amo e do modo como ele se comportou,

diante de dois filhos ilegítimos que achavam que você era o pai deles.

- É muita falação! Chega de rasgação de seda. E acompanhem-me – disse Stan.

Ao sair da sala Peter Parker é levado por corredores lilás, que levaram os três para um salão de gala, aonde um grupo de pessoas os

aguardavam.

- Ah! Que bom que estão todos aqui. Creio que vocês já os conheçam, mas em todo caso, permita-me apresentá-los: minha assistente

Gwendolyne Stacy e o herói uniformizado conhecido por Homem-Aranha e batizado como Peter Parker.

Quando ia ralhar com o velhinho - afinal sua identidade secreta estava sendo exposta para espíritos e ele receava sobre se algumas delas

resolvessem dar uma passadinha em um centro espírita – o jovem olhou melhor as faces dos ocupantes da sala.

- Olá rapaz, há quanto tempo – disse o mais próximo, fumando seu habitual cachimbo.

- Ora ora. Eu sempre quis saber quem estava embaixo da máscara. Não é de se jogar fora – comenta uma animada voz feminina.

- É, meu sobrinho é um grande homem. Deve estar destruindo corações.

- Meu filho é realmente um partidão – uma segunda voz feminina entra na conversa – como diríamos na minha época, um pão.

- Ele puxou a mim.

Quando Peter se acostuma com a luminosidade da nova sala, ele pôde perceber que conhecia todos os ocupantes. No entanto, seu cérebro

demorou a sair do torpor que entrou ao reconhecer o Capitão Stacy e seu notório cachimbo; ladeada por sua sucessora no cargo de chefe de

policia, Capitã Jean DeWolf, cuja morte custou a Peter a dor de quem quase ultrapassou o limite do "não matarás". Seu Tio Ben era de longe a

única pessoa que podia dizer o que ele estava pensando. E ele não decepcionou o sobrinho: "não se preocupe, Peter. Não, você não está

alucinando. Apresento-lhe seus pais: Richard e Mary Parker".

Logo, os dois saem de onde estão e convidam o filho para seu primeiro abraço em família, que prontamente é aceito, enquanto todos os outros

ocupantes da sala eram testemunhas de um encontro adiado há toda uma vida.

Estranhamente em silencio, Peter nota a falta de alguém que lhe era importante e perguntou a todos: Harry não está aqui? Ele já reencarnou?

Falando nisso, vocês reencarnam?

- Sente-se. Você talvez não vá gostar da resposta – diz Gwen, acompanhada por Stan. Como a loura não encara o recém–chegado, cabe a Stan

dar a notícia:

- Como você sabe, Harry cometeu inúmeros crimes sob o manto do Duende Verde. Estes crimes fizeram com que ele não possa estar entre nós.

O olhar de Peter passou de perplexidade para raiva. Ele conhecera o jovem Osborn desde sua adolescência, viu o jovem querer prova seu valor

ao pai sem sucesso inúmeras vezes. Alguém que deveria estar no céu, por todo o sofrimento da vida, essa pessoa era Harry Osborn.

Cada momento da vida em comum, quando eles dividiam o apartamento, o casamento de Harry e Liz, o período no qual fora inquilino deles,

vivendo com Mary Jane no Soho.

- Isso não está certo! Não pode! Eu me recuso a acreditar que exista um paraíso sem que nele exista o perdão. Stan, você falou até agora que é

Deus, desfaça isso! Eu sei que não posso te pedir mais nada e que você já me deu tudo o que eu precisava, mas eu não quero e nem posso ir

embora agora e saber que meu melhor amigo está no inferno.

- Eu não posso fazer nada. Sou apenas um empregado.

- Você não é onipotente?

- Essa não é a questão Peter. O que faria um ser onipotente andar na linha, a não ser uma estrutura _**burocrática**_? Para evitar que o poder me

corrompa, eu me coloquei abaixo na esfera _**hierárquica**_ daqui, logo tenho que respeitar a ordem de meus superiores – diz o todo-poderoso

empregado do paraíso.

- Então não há o que fazer? – pergunta Gwen, que conhecia Osborn na escola também, quando saiam em casais junto com Mary Jane.

- Infelizmente, eu não tenho este _**direito**_, mas a verdade é que se eu fizesse isso, a estrutura do paraíso seria reduzida a uma pilha de

escombros _**demolidos**_. Não é possível ser _**cego**_ essa realidade.

Peter começa a estranhar a força que Stan coloca para dizer algumas palavras, quase com se ele estivesse... passando uma mensagem! Ele olha

o "velhinho" de maneira interrogativa e percebe que este apenas sorri.

Vamos Parker, pense – diz para si mesmo – quais foram as palavras que te chamaram a atenção: Direito; burocrática; hierárquica; demolidos e...

cego! Qual a relação entre elas?

O que elas te lembram?... Todas as palavras estão de alguma forma ligadas à vida de Matt Murdock! Demolidos é a chave. Demolidos ou

demolidor, a identidade de Murdock, o advogado cego. Por cego, entenda não obvio, ou seja, nas entrelinhas, como se chama entrelinhas em

termos jurídicos? Precedente! É isso, um precedente jurídico, algo que já tenha acontecido. Hierarquicamente, não se pode ignorar um

precedente. Então é isso, existe um precedente e algo me diz que meu argumento deverá ser algo demolidor. Espera!

A palavra cego. Cego pode ter um outro sentido? Não faria sentido ele me dar a dica que haveria um precedente, se não me desse uma dica do

que é esse precedente... "Em terra de cego, quem tem um olho é rei..." Jesus é chamado de Rei dos reis. Sim! A história de Jesus é o precedente.

Todos olham para Parker que ficava fazendo gestos frenéticos para si mesmo e murmurando palavras desconexas, até que este pára e diz:

- Stan, há um jeito de salvar Harry e para isso, eu invoco o precedente jurídico criado pela passagem de Jesus pela terra.

- Você conhece a história do meu filho? Então sabe como ela terminou, certo? Mesmo assim não desiste?

- Não. Eu farei o que for preciso.

O outro coloca seus óculos escuros e lhe diz: - Entende agora o porquê de adorar o livre-arbítrio? Já que você vai fazer isso, eu devo fazer os

preparativos.

Seus pais chegam até ele e lhe dizem em desespero: - Você tem noção do que está fazendo. Isso não pode ser verdade. Você não imagina o que

lhe espera.

Gwen veio e lhe abraçou soluçando. Embora quisesse ver Harry bem, estava apavorada em pensar na possibilidade de viver a eternidade sem ver

novamente o único homem que amou.

Jean, o capitão Stacy e Ben Parker não participaram da tentativa de dissuadi-lo. Sabiam que isso fazia parte do homem que Peter era e não

haveria outro jeito. Além do mais, na experiência militar dos três – visto que Ben servira o exercito e lutara na Coréia – haviam feito promessas

semelhantes à camaradas de armas.


	2. Chapter 2

**No domínio das sombras.**

O grito dos agoniados e o cheiro de enxofre eram insuportáveis. Ele não andava por aqui há muito tempo. Já fazia alguns milênios desde que

viera até o antro, para libertar algumas almas que foram trazidas aqui apenas para provocá-lo. Este foi um dos motivos que ninguém conhece

para a vinda de seu filho para a Terra. Uma gigantesca cortina de fumaça para resgate das almas de seus servos fiéis, além de um ou outro

guerreiro viking para pagar uma partida de poker com Odin. Quem perdesse, teria que organizar uma missão de resgate para as almas. Embora

tivesse poder para não precisar de ajuda ou subterfúgios, ele achava mais divertido tirar as almas debaixo do nariz de Mefisto, ele mesmo. Isso

adiantou a vinda de seu filho uns séculos, o que acabou por lhe garantir uma crucificação e um mau humor que dura até hoje.

- Quem ousa profanar os domínios de Mefisto? – diz um demônio, pegando Stan pelo colarinho e retirando-o de suas divagações.

- Ah! Oi guri. Leve-me ao seu líder – diz o senhor com um sorriso jovial.

- Imediatamente – diz o demônio, com medo da aura que aquele homem exibe.

Mesmo assim, ele leva Stan pelo colarinho até o trono de seu senhor.

- Olá Satã, faz tempo que não nos vemos. Vejo que ainda não redecorou o lugar. Por que não chama o pessoal do "Minha casa, Sua casa".

Mefisto custa a crer em como um ser superior se deixou ser carregado daquele jeito.

- Porque não fez alguma coisa com ele? - pergunta o ser infernal ao seu guarda.

- Ele parecia estar interessado em conhecer o senhor, então eu pensei...

- Ponha-o no chão e jogue-se na chama mais próxima pela ousadia de pensar – grita seu comandante.

- Anda com problemas de disciplina? Devia chamar a Super Nanny. Ouvi falar que Loki e Thor são unha e carne depois da visita dela – graceja o

grisalho.

- O que quer de mim? Porque você sempre resolve aparecer aqui quando eu estou me divertindo?

- Eu vim aqui lhe pedir para escolher seu campeão. Aquele que veste o símbolo da aranha virá resgatar seu amigo que foi injustamente colocado

sob sua custódia.

- Aquele herói? Huahuhauhuahuahuahua. Ele vai tentar resgatar o amigo? Bwahahaha. Essa foi boa. Agora fala sério de uma vez.

- É sério. O homem que usa o totem da aranha vira buscar Harry Osborn. Escolha seu campeão. Eu lhe digo isso, em vista de que ele alegou que

a passagem de meu filho criou um precedente jurídico.

- Já que está tão animado com isso, o que acha de aumentarmos as apostas.

- O que quer? – pergunta novamente o grisalho.

- Mais dois milênios além do tempo em contrato – responde o regente infernal.

- De acordo. Quem é seu campeão?

- Este aqui.

- Tás brincando – disse surpreso o mais velho deles.

- Por que ele seria o escolhido – pergunta em conjunto Gwen à DeWolf.

- Podia ser pior, pelo menos não é o Galactus – responde Stan – isso sim seria difícil.

- Havia algumas escolhas melhores e uma ou outra pior do que esta. Por que ele não pegou o Duende Macabro, por exemplo? Ou o Rino? –

deseja Mary Parker.

- Então um inimigo é pior que outro? Todos tem poder suficiente para feri-lo. Portanto, só nos resta confiar e apoiar o garoto - observa o seu

marido.

- Como pode ficar calmo numa hora dessas? – diz Gwen ao tio Ben – e você Stan, não pode dar uma garantia ao Peter?

- Primeiro, eu solicitei o desafio, as regras davam à Mefisto o livre arbítrio de escolher seu representante. Em segundo, alguém tem que funcionar

como autoridade e zelar pelas regras. Se não for eu, quem será? Se eu emprestasse um poder extra a Peter, o que impediria Mefisto de ajudar

seu representante.

- Eu contarei a ele, a identidade de seu oponente – disse Mary Parker.

- Não posso deixá-la fazer isso – disse Stan – parte do trato.

Todos olhavam chocados para o velho, que sorrindo, lhes disse:

- Ele nunca soube o que o aguardava quando saia para fazer a ronda, da mesma forma que o seu oponente não saberá que está representando

Mefisto. Ele apenas terá um encontro em circunstâncias parecidas, das que ele já teve. Apenas ele saberá o que se passa, isso faz parte do trato.

- Não podemos dizer nada a ele? – pergunta Jean DeWolf.

- Só uma coisa – responde Stan – que são velhos conhecidos.

* * *

"Velhos Camaradas"

- Ainda não acredito que isto está acontecendo – suspira a jovem Stacy – Por tudo que é mais sagrado, prometa-me que vai tomar cuidado, Peter.

- Não se preocupe, o máximo que pode acontecer é tomar uma surra de alguém que me surrou no passado – graceja o herói e veste a máscara.

- Então que tal eu lhe dar um beijo de boa sorte – arrancando a máscara, beija longamente os lábios que lhe eram especiais - não...se

preocupe...eu não conto nada para MJ – disse ainda sem fôlego.

- Gwen, eu... – ele ia falar, mas ela colocou um dedo sob seus lábios calando-o.

- Cada um de nós tem o tempo que nos é necessário nesta vida. Eu estou aproveitando uma oportunidade que tenho de fazer algo que sempre

desejei fazer mais vezes do que realmente fiz. Ainda teremos muito tempo, um dia.

- Se os pombinhos já terminaram, vamos nessa – disse Stan.

- Vocês não irão esperar os outros? – perguntou a loura.

- Eu não sei se poderei sair daqui se ver todos, além do mais se isso não é um adeus, não há necessidade de esperá-los.

- Eu sabia que você pensaria assim – diz o capitão Stacy, seguido de tio Ben e Dewolf – por isso viemos. Para lhe desejar boa sorte. Não. Sorte é

algo que ocorre com incapazes. Você tem a competência necessária. Vença!

- Obrigado pessoal – olha para seu guia, põe novamente a máscara – Vamos.

Novamente, Stan pega uma caneta do bolso e desenha uma porta, maçaneta, a abre e se encaminha com o aracnídeo por um corredor branco,

fechando em seguida.

- Peter! – gritou Mary Parker.

Mas era tarde. Só puderam ver os últimos átomos do portal se diluindo no espaço da sala.

- Por que ele não esperou pela gente? – quis saber Richard.

- Porque essa despedida não pode ser feita de novo. Vocês sumiram quando ele era um bebê. Como acha que ele se sentiria reencontrando

vocês, para em seguida, despedirem-se de novo? – pergunta Jean DeWolf com ar de quem sabe tudo

- Por que diz isso, senhorita DeWolf? – Pergunta Mary.

- Porque eu passei por isso com meu pai. E Gwen passou com a mãe. Tenho certeza que ela concorda comigo – olhou de canto e recebendo uma

anuência da loura

Enquanto isso, Stan e um motivado Homem-Aranha, partilham de um momento único. A chegada dele no mesmo momento em que se

encontravam no começo da aventura, apenas a alguns metros do carrinho de cachorro-quente de Stan. Nesse momento, os quatros se olham

e...riem como crianças que foram pegas com as roupas dos pais.

- Isso acontece às vezes, eu nunca lembro exatamente onde e principalmente quando devo sair ou chegar. – diz o Stan do "passado", para o do

"futuro". Ambos sorriam.

Logo após isso, os dois do "passado" seguiram seu rumo para viver os acontecimentos que os trariam ali novamente.

Quando estes foram, o herói disse ao velhinho:

- Pode me adiantar alguma coisa, Stan?

- Apenas que seu oponente não saberá de nada, porém, embora possa parecer um "deja vu" não se tratará disso. O combate será no seu

campo, dada a diferença de poderes e que se você se lembrar da história do precedente, não terá o que temer – ao passo que ia falando,

também ia desaparecendo, ou melhor, transportando o aranha para a boa e velha Nova York, mais precisamente o bairro do Queens, acima de

um edifício de 4 andares, em que ficava uma pizzaria do bairro. Perdido em pensamentos, Peter ouve uma conversa singular.

- E agora? O forno está quente. Prepare-me uma iguaria que vocês, terráqueos, chamam de pizza – ordena uma voz.

- Mutuna maluco. Destruiu meu forno! Agora quem é que vai pagar meu prejuízo?

"Não, ele não. Pelo amor de Deus, ele não". Pensava Peter enquanto saltava para ver quem era o tal "mutuna".

Quando entra na pizzaria, o herói ouve uma voz ameaçadora:

- Você! Por que toda vez, eu tenho que passar por isso pra comer uma pizza!

- Senhor do fogo!

- Saia daqui, humano – diz o ex-arauto de Galctus, apontando ameaçadoramente um cajado incandescente – eu atravessei galáxias para comer

uma pizza e eu matarei por uma. Se bem que eu gostaria de matar você pela última vez.

- Podemos resolver isso como amigos? – Diz o aranha, enquanto o dono da pizzaria e de um monte de cinzas que há pouco eram um forno, puxa

uma espingarda e atira no Senhor do Fogo. Infelizmente, a bala derrete antes de tocar sua pele.

- Humano insano! Ousa atentar contra a vida daquele que possui o poder de um sol? – o ser incandescente derrete a espingarda sem esforço e

prepara-se para fazer a mesma coisa com o pizzaiolo, quando o Aranha enche sua mão direita de teia, formando uma luva de boxe e acerta em

cheio o queixo do alienígena.

- Essa não foi uma das melhores idéias que eu tive na vida – diz o pizzaiolo

- Eu também tenho essa mesma sensação.

- Da última vez, eu lhe poupei em respeito aos seus amigos Vingadores. Não terá a mesma sorte – disse, enquanto soltava uma rajada térmica

para onde há pouco estava o aracnídeo, enquanto este procurava colocar alguma distância entre eles, saltando entre os prédios, dando início á

uma perseguição, no céu de Manhatan. Enquanto, desviava das rajadas incandescentes, o herói tentava se lembrar de como conseguira derrotá-

lo anteriormente.

"Certo. Foi naquela época que o Beyonder veio para a Terra, entender a incompletude. O Senhor do Fogo, veio atraído por seu poder e pelas

pizzas. Derreteu um forno quando o cara disse que precisava aquecê-lo, e antes que ele matasse o pizzaiolo, nos atravessamos a cidade como

estamos fazendo agora. Então vamos tentar o que deu certo daquela vez. Tsc, nunca se têm um surfista prateado por perto, quando se precisa

de um".

Escondendo-se em um telhado, o Aranha procura um lugar deserto, para executar seu plano. Perto dali, um pátio de obras. Rapidamente, procura

o mestre-de-obras e lhe pergunta:

- Me responde uma coisa, em que ano estamos?

- 2006 – responde o capataz, incredulamente.

- Ótimo. Manda a conta dos estragos que o alien fizer para o quarteto fantástico ou para Tony Stark.

- Que alien? Que estragos? – pergunta o empregado.

- Aquele ali, que está destruindo meia cidade me procurando – responde o aranha apontando para o céu – Ah! E cobra as horas de folga da

prefeitura, que eles assinaram um seguro contra super-heróis.

Enquanto todos os empregados, saiam da construção, o Senhor do Fogo, aproxima-se da armadilha montada pelo aranha. Com uma luva ao lado

de uma pilha de escombros, ele engana o viajante estelar, fazendo-o pensar que acidentalmente ficara preso em uma pilha de escombros.

Quando chegou perto para confirmar suas suspeitas, o Senhor do Fogo, recebeu um banho de concreto de secagem rápida, imobilizando-o. Neste

momento, o Aranha sai da cabine do guindaste, que levava o concreto para os andares mais altos. Isso provavelmente não o deteria por mais de

5 minutos, afinal apenas o Fanático é tão burro para cair neste truque.

Menos de dois minutos depois, o concreto começa a rachar e, aos poucos é gentilmente transformado em pó. Não que o Senhor do Fogo

precisasse de mais que 15 segundos para fazê-lo, mas ele decidira que o prazer de matara o Homem–Aranha seria maior se ele prolongasse um

pouco mais a caçada. Ele não sabia de onde vinha essa sede de matança contra o terráqueo, mas sabia que era algo específico, contra aquele

inseto. Quase como se fosse...compelido por uma força maior.

Ao sair do concreto, o ex-arauto é atacado por uma bola de demolição, que estava na mão do aracnídeo, arremessando-o rumo a uma pilha de

escombros.

"Isso me dará mais alguns segundos para pensar em outra coisa" pensou, enquanto sentia um familiar zumbido dentro de sua cabeça, lhe

indicando que o perigo não havia acabado. Isso lhe permitiu antecipar a rajada de plasma que fora disparada em sua direção.

Imediatamente um tilintar maior de seu sentido de aranha, fez com que ele buscasse abrigo. O Senhor do Fogo, sem o menor esforço, repetiu um

truque inventado por Jhonny Storm: a explosão nova, derretendo tudo o que estava em seu raio de alcance, inclusive as fundações do edifício, o

que fez com que sobrasse apenas uma cratera, cujo chão havia sido derretido e transformado em vidro.

Enquanto isso, o flamejante visitante já tinha perdido toda a paciência com aquele incômodo. Embora acreditasse que o tinha vaporizado, no

fundo, ele esperava que o terráqueo estivesse vivo para poder lhe destruir novamente. Ele jamais fora tão...humilhado. Essa é a verdade. Cada

planeta que temeu sua vinda, iria agora gargalhar às suas custas, por causa de um terráqueo, uma forma inferior de vida no universo. Isso não

pode se espalhar pela galáxia. A única forma de evitar isso é destruir todo o planeta! Começando pelo infame que havia quebrado seu...nariz!

"Se ele estiver vivo, encontrarei o verme e ele conhecerá o meu verdadeiro poder" pensou, enquanto voava pelos céus de uma Manhatan que

ignorava essa nova realidade que pesava sobre suas cabeças.

Perto dali, um tostado Homem-Aranha, passa por uma crise de idéias para salvar o mundo.

"Algo me diz que eu piorei tudo. Invés de me matar e comer uma pizza, ele pretende me matar, matar o planeta e pedir ao último humano que lhe

prepare uma pizza", pensava o aracnídeo.

- Você piorou tudo. Ao invés de te matar, ele vai matar o planeta – disse uma voz soturna que estava no beco, abaixo do telhado onde estava o

herói.

- Ah! Obrigado pelo apoio, ô Spawn da periferia.

- Não há de que, Parker.

- O QUÊ? – gritou o escalador de paredes saltando para descobrir a identidade de seu interlocutor.

- Não se acanhe, não existe segredo entre "irmãos" – disse o outro, revelando um uniforme no mínimo...familiar.

- Ben! O que você faz aqui? – disse o herói abraçando seu "irmão" que, na realidade era sua cópia genética que assumira a identidade de

Homem-Aranha no passado e fora morto por Norman Osborn – como você sobreviveu, isto é, é você mesmo?

- Não se preocupe, não sou outro clone, quero dizer, sou o mesmo clone que eu era, quer dizer... você entendeu! E tecnicamente, eu não

sobrevivi, o que considerando quem você esteve conhecendo ultimamente, não é surpresa que eu esteja aqui para lhe dar uma mão.

- Porque você não estava junto conosco naquela reunião? Afinal você é tão filho deles quanto eu.

- Eu estava em uma missão especial a pedido do Stan. Não deu para aparecer e, além do mais, eu achei melhor que eles tivessem um momento a

sós com Peter Parker.

- Eu agradeço Ben, mas você também é parte da família. E é justamente por isso que não posso aceitar a sua ajuda. Essa é uma luta de um

contra um. E isso pode por em risco a alma de Harry.

- Não se preocupe com isso, o chefe falou que isso não ocorrerá. Ele disse que tinha alguma coisa a ver um tal de dogma – responde Ben Reily.

- Esse não é o filme que a Alanis Morrissete aparece pelada? – pergunta o aranha.

- Ele tava falando de outra coisa – responde um constrangido Ben Reily.

- Nesse caso a coisa muda de figura. Eu tenho uma idéia, que pode funcionar agora que estamos juntos.

- Qual é o plano?

- Vem comigo, antes de pormos nosso plano em prática, precisamos de roupas novas para você.

* * *

"**Dobradinha**"

A torre Stark estava vazia há algumas horas. Os parceiros de equipe do herói aracnídeo, tiveram que impedir uma fuga em massa na prisão da

Ilha Rikers, devido à aquisição de Frank Castle com prisioneiro e sua respectiva tentativa de "dar uma reciclada" no ambiente prisional da ilha.

Por isso, não chegaram a ver a estranha cena que ali ocorria. Não um, mas dois homens vestidos como homem-aranha entraram pela janela, a

princípio com uniformes diferentes e, após alguns minutos, com uniformes semelhantes. Quando se preparavam para sair, ouviram uma voz

familiar:

- Aonde os senhores pensam que vão à uma hora dessas?

- Tia May! – disseram os dois em sincronia – O que a senhora esta fazendo acordada uma hora dessas?

- Além de estar vendo dobrado? Vim pegar um copo de leite, quando vejo dois Homem-Aranha. Primeiro eu gostaria de saber quem de vocês é

Peter Parker.

Peter tira sua máscara, revelando um rosto cansado, devido ao esforço de lutar com um sol vivo furioso.

- E você, meu jovem, poderia retirar sua máscara?

Ben retira sua máscara, em choque por estar frente a May Parker. A mulher que, de certa forma, o criou e guiou os passos de um garoto tímido,

rumo ao futuro heróico. Termina de retirar a máscara, revelando os fios tingidos.

Após um momento de surpresa, Tia May sorriu para ele e disse:

- Você é tão lindo quanto Peter, agradeço por ter escolhido meu sobrenome de solteira... Ben Reily.

- Você sabe quem eu sou? – pergunta incrédulo.

- Eu ainda não sou senil. Quando soube do segredo de Peter, ele contou-me tudo sobre você, pois achava que você merecia ser lembrado como

membro da família. Mas ele me disse que você havia morrido em uma batalha contra o horrível Duende Verde.

- Isso é verdade, mas eu não deixaria algo tão pequeno me impedir de ajudar meu irmão.

- Eu não sei se entendi isso direito, mas, de qualquer forma, quero que saiba que me orgulho de você, tanto quanto me orgulho de Peter – disse

Tia May abraçando-o e beijando sua face – agora vão salvar o mundo. Eu estarei aqui e me sentirei segura enquanto souber que vocês estão lá

fora, ajudando quem precisa.

Um clarão vindo de alguns quarteirões acaba com a cena emocionante que se desenrolava naquele salão. Como se tivessem combinado, eles

colocam a máscara e saem pela janela rumo ao perigo flamejante.

- Qual é o plano, Peter – pergunta Reily.

- O de sempre: Porrada nele! Separados atacando de várias direções até que um de nós consiga tonteá-lo. Daí vamos os dois pra cima dele

batendo com tudo o que nós temos.

- Chama isto de plano? Tá mais com cara de suicídio.

Enquanto isso, um Senhor do Fogo, entupido de pizza, praguejava contra a humanidade, após destruir o sétimo forno elétrico do dia, após o

vendedor lhe negar mais uma pizza sem ver a cor da grana.

- Raça imunda! Escória do Universo! Quando eu estava quase desistindo de destruir seu planetóide, vocês me lembram o motivo pelo qual vocês

não verão o amanhecer!

- Ei! Essa magoou! Eu achei que tinha algo a ver com isso – disse o aranha, disparando sua teia direto nos olhos do ex-arauto, cegando-o

temporariamente.

- Quanto tempo acha que isso vai me atrasar? Disse o irritado Senhor do Fogo, derretendo a teia de seu rosto a tempo de ver seu oponente

rumar para um prédio semi demolido do outro lado da rua.

- Você pode ter vivido um pouco mais, mas, dessa vez, eu garantirei sua morte – gritava, enquanto destruía algumas pilhas de escombros ao

redor de onde estaria o escalador de paredes.

De repente, algo o acerta vindo por trás, quando ele se vira para ver a face do oponente, vê apenas alguém que jurava que vira na sua frente.

Embora confuso isso não impediu o revide. Desferiu um golpe, que lançou o Homem-Aranha em direção da parede e este aproveitou o impulso

lançado para prender sua teia em uma parede que estava próxima do oponente e derrubou-a em cima do agressor.

Do outro lado, Peter esperava para entrar em ação novamente, enquanto via um sinal de consciência de seu irmão. Logo fez sinal para que este

escondesse sua presença e percebera que este saia mancando. Logo após Ben se esconder, uma explosão ocorreu aonde outrora se encontrava

o orgulhoso ex-arauto de Galactus.

- Isso! Torne a sua morte mais divertida! Pense que pode me parar novamente – gritava enquanto voava para onde jogara o herói.

Nisso, Peter lançou-se em direção ao oponente pelas costas deste, com a idéia provavelmente mais absurda que tivera desde que o dia

começara. Com sua mão livre, lançou uma teia precisa e arrancou o cajado da mão do Senhor do Fogo, puxou-o para si e ainda aproveitando-se

da surpresa do oponente, usou como um taco de baseball. Embora soubesse que o cajado era apenas um condutor de poder, ele também sabia

que ele fatalmente agüentaria o tranco e não quebraria.

Ele estava tonto. Fora golpeado fortemente, como poucas vezes e sua vida. Por Norrin Rad, o Surfista Prateado sim, por Thanos talvez, mas

nunca uma forma inferior de vida, havia batido nele com tamanha força. E fez isso duas vezes. Na primeira, anos antes, ele não fora atrás dele em

respeito a seu amigo Hércules e os demais Vingadores. Ele devia sentir-se grato por isso. Mas ele aprendeu alguma coisa com isso? Não. Ele tinha

que cruzar seu caminho novamente e atrapalhá-lo novamente. Esse era um dos pensamentos mais bonitos que passou pela mente do Senhor do

Fogo, enquanto ele se dobrava diante da dor de ter suas costelas partidas. No final, mais do que golpeá-lo, o aracnídeo lembrou-lhe de uma

dolorosa lição: por mais poderoso que pareça, você ainda é mortal. Galactus teve um inicio e terá um final. Você não será diferente.

Ignorando a dor, ele se levanta e acerta o herói em suas costelas, aproveitando um momento que sua guarda estava abaixada.

Peter sentiu suas costelas se partindo e se alojando na carne. "Vamos Parker – pensava – ignore a dor, o plano só dará certo se você conseguir

mais um pouco". Então resolve puxar o tapete do Senhor do Fogo literalmente, aproveitando que ele não tinha muitas condições para esperar

algo assim. Com o efeito, ele novamente dispara sua teia no rosto do oponente. Vendo o ocorrido, Ben resolve ajudar disparando suas teias de

impacto, um composto concentrado da fórmula original que envolvia o oponente assim que entrasse em contato com ele.

Queimando a coisa asquerosa com um pouco mais de dificuldade agora, devido ao esforço em respirar, o Outrora imponente alienígena pensou se

estava começando a passar pelo estado que os humanos conheciam como loucura. Ele estaria vendo dobrado. Na sua frente, havia a visão

de ...dois escaladores de paredes?

O plano dependia da capacidade de moverem-se de maneira uniforme por alguns segundos e isso não foi problema para eles. Começou-se uma

intensa luta corpo-a-corpo com o Senhor do Fogo, até que este percebera o engodo tarde demais, ele estava exausto, para lutar não com um,

mas com dois heróis e seu ferimento avançava cravando sua carne a cada movimento e, conforme a luta se desenrolasse, seu pulmão poderia ser

perfurado e ele afogar-se no próprio sangue.

- Que droga...você... venceu de novo...nos encontraremos...um dia – disse o arauto, antes de desmaiar.

- Ufa! Essa foi difícil. E como você venceu ele da primeira vez, Peter? – perguntou Ben Reily.

- Mais ou menos assim. Depois de tentar tudo isso, eu pirei e fui pra cima com tudo. Ele não esperava um confronto direto. Ele sempre foi

acostumado a ser temido por servir um devorador de mundos. E aí, qual o saldo?

- Ombro deslocado, costela quebrada e alguns ossos aqui e ali, além de uma torção de joelho. E você?

- Concussão, três costelas e, pelo menos dois dedos quebrados, além do pulmão perfurado. Vamos precisar passar um tempo no estaleiro.

- Não acho que isto será necessário – disse Reily – veja onde já estamos.

Olhando ao redor, Peter viu que estava de volta ao "universo em branco". E não estavam sós.

**

* * *

**

RESGATE

Stan vem até eles e lhes oferece uma garrafa dágua para cada um e sorri. Seu sorriso parecia o de alguém que sabe tudo e, que droga, ele sabia

tudo mesmo. Imediatamente ele disse:

- Vamos dar uma volta.

Esperou os dois se porem de pé – a algum custo – e desenhou uma porta no ar, fazendo o que fizera outras vezes.

- Preparem-se. O lugar aonde vamos não foi arrumado e cheira um pouco forte. Vamos!

Quando entrarão no portal, imediatamente apareceram na "sala do trono" de Mefisto, que esperava com um pequeno cristal nas mãos.

- Vim conforme o combinado. Requisito o prêmio – disse Stan com uma inusitada falta de entusiasmo, que não passou despercebida pelos heróis.

- Você tem a audácia de exigir o prêmio? Que eu me lembre nós combinamos que seria uma luta de um contra um. Logo, não só essa alma é

minha, quanto o resto dos temos do acordo.

Nesse momento, Stan puxa do bolso de sua camisa um gravador digital e põe uma gravação para que os outros ouçam:

_"- O que quer de mim? Porque você sempre resolve aparecer aqui quando eu estou me divertindo?".  
_

_- eu vim aqui lhe pedir para escolher seu campeão. Aquele que veste o símbolo da aranha virá resgatar seu amigo que foi injustamente colocado sob sua _

_custódia.  
_

_- Aquele herói? Huahuhauhuahuahuahua. Ele vai tentar resgatar o amigo? Bwahahaha. Essa foi boa. Agora fala sério de uma vez.  
_

_- É sério. O homem que usa o totem da aranha virá buscar Harry Osborn. Escolha seu campeão. Eu lhe digo isso, em vista de que ele alegou que a _

_passagem de meu filho criou um precedente jurídico..."_

- Como você ouviu, não disse que ele lutaria sozinho contra o seu campeão. Você presumiu isso. Eu disse que o herói que usa a aranha como

totem, viria resgatar seu amigo. Que azar os dois usarem o mesmo símbolo e serem heróis. E não pense que sua pequena transgressão passou

despercebida – disse com ironia.

- O que você está falando – disse Mefisto visivelmente contrariado por estar entrando naquele assunto.

- Você usou sua habilidade para influenciar o Senhor do Fogo, aumentando sua ira e tirando-lhe o discernimento! Logo o transformou em sua

marionete e, quando ela saiu do controle, pretendia destruir o planeta, se sua gula por pizzas não fosse maior! – Stan pela primeira vez merecia

o temor que os antigos lhe reverenciavam. Segundo soube por Ben depois, Peter era uma das poucas testemunhas de um acesso de raiva divina,

no último milênio.

- Ao fazê-lo, você tirou a chance de Peter vencer. Então eu dei um jeito de equilibrar as coisas, enviando Ben Reily para ajudar.

- Você pensou em tudo isso – desacreditava Mefisto – só pode estar brincando?

- Eu não brinco quando há almas em jogo, por menor que seja! – disse Stan com firmeza no olhar.

- Humpf! – resmunga Mefisto, olhando atentamente o cristal em sua mão – tudo isto por essa alma. Pegue-a se puder.

Dito isto, o senhor das trevas joga o cristal em um fosso de lava próximo.

- Não! – Disseram Peter e Ben ao mesmo tempo, lançando-se em direção ao fosso de lava.

De repente, o tempo para nos domínios de Mefisto, como se algo houvesse...congelado o inferno. Apenas Stan e Mefisto podem se movimentar.

Stan o olha e caminha até o fosso de lava. Para, localiza aonde esta o cristal, perigosamente próximo ao magma. Desce até a superfície do fosso,

como se andasse em uma escada invisível, anda pelo magma, recolhe o cristal, sobe a escada imaginária novamente, trata de desenhar e abrir o

portal enviando Peter e Ben quando o tempo descongelar, volta onde estava e encarando o príncipe das trevas diz as palavras:

- Deixe-o em paz. Ele não terá retaliações por isso. Caso contrário, eu voltarei aqui com os pesos pesados.

- Acha realmente que eu tenho medo de Gabriel e os outros? – graceja Mefisto.

- Não estava falando deles. Referia-me a trazer uma micareta para cá. Fazer uma espécie de InfernoFolia, com 18 trios elétricos, open bar a noite

toda, e gente vomitando em você a toda hora.

Com toda a calma do mundo abriu um portal para ele e quando ia entrar, ouviu a voz de Mefisto:

- Stan.

- O que quer?

- Da próxima vez...venha com Gabriel – disse, esboçando um meio-sorriso.

- Vou pensar, filho. Eu prometo que vou pensar – disse com alegria na voz.

* * *

Epílogo

Stan apareceu novamente no espaço branco, exatamente um segundo antes de Peter e Ben aparecerem e se esborracharem no chão.

Obviamente, eles haviam esperado algo parecido com um fosso de lava, mas ao rodearem o ambiente viram apenas um sorridente velhinho, com

um cristal na palma da mão, estendido para eles.

- Missão cumprida, senhores. Agora é só alegria.

- Como você conseguiu pensar em todo tipo de contingência? – perguntou Ben Reily.

- Como diria um amigo meu "todos os meus movimentos são friamente calculados" - brincou Stan.

Enquanto isso, Peter tossiu sangue e, pela primeira vez, a brancura do universo conheceu a cor vermelha sangue.

- Humm – o velhinho olhou para eles e, após um momento, disse costelas quebradas... perfuração no pulmão...dedos quebrados... vou ter

trabalho com vocês.

- Você pode nos curar instantaneamente – disse Peter, entre outro acesso de tosse.

- É verdade, mas eu tenho uma idéia melhor - disse isso enquanto transportava os dois para uma enfermaria celeste – quero só ver a cara deles,

se bem que nem preciso de onisciência.

Olhou para o sangue emplastado no "chão" do universo e disse:

- O ingrediente que estava faltando, para a criação do universo. O sangue da redenção e do sacrifício pessoal. Vou espalhá-lo por todo universo,

deste modo, em todo quadrante do universo haverá seres dispostos a fazer o bem, não importa a que custo pessoal.

Neste instante, a superfície branca começa a transparecer novamente a escuridão do universo.

Enquanto isso, Peter e Ben aparecem em leitos hospitalares, com camisolas de pacientes, olhando para o teto do quarto. Eles se olham e Peter

pergunta:

- O que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Espere qualquer coisa. Eu conheço aquele sorriso.

Passado alguns minutos, a porta da enfermaria abre e Gwen Stacy, seguida de Jean DeWolf entram...vestidas de enfermeiras, em um traje dos

sonhos de qualquer paciente e direito a chapeuzinho e tudo.

- Viemos cuidar dos nossos dodoízinhos – disse Jean, olhando sedutoramente para Ben Reily.

- Por isso, enquanto estiverem aqui sob nossos cuidados, peçam qualquer coisa – sussurrou Gwen no ouvido de Peter.

Em uma das cenas mais inacreditáveis da história do paraíso, dois heróis que foram ao inferno e voltaram ilesos, mas que com toda essa

bagagem, coraram furiosamente ao verem duas mulheres bonitas, se insinuando para eles.

Dois dias se passaram e os ferimentos já eram história. Era hora de Peter voltar para seu mundo e época. Todos os seus entes queridos foram

ate lá exceto Harry – que Stan explicou-lhe que devido ao lugar que estivera – deveria ficar de quarentena algum tempo, mas que mandou uma

carta agradecendo o esforço e dizendo que queria encontrar uma maneira para pagar seus pecados.

- Não se preocupe com ele. Nós cuidaremos dele agora – disse Jean, abraçada a um sorridente Ben Reily.

- Bom. É isso. Mande lembranças à Mary Jane, Peter - disse Gwen, beijando-o com paixão e depois sussurrando em seu ouvido – Quando voltar

aqui terminaremos o que começamos.

Ao ouvir isso, Peter corou ainda mais, embora não acreditasse que isso fosse possível.

- Chegou a hora – disse Stan – vamos dar um pequeno passeio Peter.

Os dois se encaminharam por um lindo jardim, quando subitamente:

- Peter – tio Ben chamou-lhe.

- Nos orgulhamos de você – disseram todos, quando ele virou para os que ficavam fora do jardim. Para Peter, ouvir isso foi melhor do que ganhar

na loteria.

- Feliz? – perguntou Stan.

- Não tem como dizer o quanto estou grato por você me dar esta oportunidade – responde o jovem.

- Não foi por bondade. Tudo tem que acontecer por um motivo. Você salvou milhões de vidas, sozinho ou junto com outros heróis. Não era justo

você se auto flagelar pelas poucas vidas que não salvou. Portanto, os poderes que equilibram o universo deram um jeito de que você pudesse

fazer as pazes com seus demônios internos.

- Eu pensei que você era a força que equilibra o universo.

- E eu sou. Não posso falar de mim na terceira pessoa? – gracejou Stan.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Peter esperou por uma anuência de seu companheiro – O que você quis dizer com o lance do dogma?

- "Assim na terra, quanto no céu". Lembra-se disto? Essa frase consta da oração do Pai-Nosso. Nela o dito é que o feito na terra vale também no

céu. Dessa forma, a solução feita aqui por você, no caso o uso de legislação jurídica, passa a valer também na terra.

- Isso quer dizer que você se apegou a isso para fazer o duelo com Mefisto? E se ele percebesse?

- Ele não acredita que um cão velho pode aprender truques novos – disse Stan.

- Tudo isso fazia parte do seu plano, digo a máquina que Reed construiu, a data escolhida, o aprisionamento de Harry... você pensou em tudo

isso?

- Como eu disse antes: _"todos os meus movimentos são friamente calculados"_. Vocês têm o livre arbítrio, eu só ajusto as coisas um pouquinho.

- E você acha que eu devo contar para os outros sobre tudo isso? Eles vão pensar que não passa de uma alucinação.

- Peter, Peter. Você vai voltar um segundo depois que você partiu. Isso fará com que tudo esteja como você saiu, sem fornos derretidos e prédios

destruídos. Apenas um bom e velho apagão, causado por dois funcionários que encontraram um problema na rede elétrica – disse o velho,

enquanto desenhava um portal.

- Compreendo – disse o jovem – de qualquer modo, eu lhe sou grato.

Peter entrou no portal, e apareceu no laboratório do edifício Baxter, no mesmo tempo em que desapareceu. Com a escuridão causada pelo

blecaute, os heróis demoraram a percebê-lo.

- Hã... Reed? – isso não devia funcionar de algum modo – disse o Fera.

- Sim. O que você quer dizer com isso? – responde o Senhor Fantástico.

- Então por que estamos olhando para um magrelo vestido com pijama de aranha quando ele não deveria estar aqui – completa Banner, entrando

na discussão.

- Então Aranha sentiu como se estivesse em outro lugar? – perguntou Stark, depois que a discussão acabou – viu alguma coisa?

- Humm... nada, a não ser uma vontade louca de comer um cachorro quente – disse Peter, sorrindo debaixo da máscara.

- Tudo bem. Eu pago então – disse Tony, colocando o capacete da armadura.

Enquanto isso, nos arredores de Urano, o Senhor do Fogo vê uma figura prateada surfando pelo espaço, em sua direção.

- Olá Norrin. Que engraçado nos encontrarmos nesta parte do universo.

- Na realidade eu vim lhe encontrar aqui. Recebi uma encomenda direcionada para você.

- Para mim? – o viajante estava curioso quando abriu o pacote – Isso é... inesperado.

- Concordo – disse o Surfista.

Dentro do pacote, havia um punhado de dólares, uma lista das melhores pizzarias espalhadas pelo mundo, e um recado: _"da próxima vez que for a _

_Terra, use o dinheiro para pagar as pizzas"_.

- De quem você acha que veio isso? – perguntou Norrin Rad.

- Não sei, mas me deu uma ótima idéia. Vamos comer alguma coisa na Terra. Eu pago.

FIM

* * *

E assim acabou a primeira fic que criei. Embora não tenha feito mais do aracnídeo, recomendo minhas histórias pelo fator diversão das mesmas.

Nos lemos,

Fan Surfer


End file.
